


Interludio

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Ezra es un demonio, Abiel es un ángel."Eran épocas carnaval, un interludio entre la vida normal y el resguardo, un tiempo para los excesos, el atrevimiento y la permisividad."Una especie de "Reverse AU" en donde Aziraphale es un demonio y Crowley es un ángel.





	Interludio

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo día de fictober.
> 
> Palabra: Vino.
> 
> Quise hacer una especie de Reverse AU en donde Crowley es un ángel que se hace llamar "Abiel" y Aziraphale un demonio llamado "Ezra", en donde comparten el vino, la primera vez que se llevan bien.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

Era el último día de carnaval y estaban bebiendo. 

Fue en ese momento cuando el demonio pudo ver con más detenimiento los ojos dorados de Abiel. Y no es que Ezra no los hubiese notado antes, era algo que había guardado en su memoria desde el momento en el que le vió sobre el muro del jardín del Edén pero en ese preciso momento había un brillo distinto en ellos y era intimidante.

Igual y era todo el conjunto de su persona lo que intimidaba: sus ojos áureos ocultos tras aquellas gafas con marco dorado, su largo cabello color rojo y las pecas doradas sobre su rostro que en ese momento brillaban como si fuesen las mismísimas estrellas, algo lógico pues según le habían contado ese ángel, cuando se hacía llamar por su nombre completo, había sido partícipe en su creación. 

Debía ser eso o tal vez lo que en verdad le intimidaba era lo que aquel ángel le hacía sentir.

Porque a un demonio no le podía agradar un ángel ¿o sí? 

Tal vez no, pero eran épocas carnaval, un interludio entre la vida normal y el resguardo, un tiempo para los excesos, el atrevimiento y la permisividad para los humanos y, para ellos, seres sobrenaturales, era una especie de hueco legal para lo que estaban haciendo.

O eso esperaba ¿qué tenía de malo que estuviesen bebiendo aquel delicioso vino en el campanario de aquella catedral? Si fuese por él estarían dentro del edificio resguardandose del ruido que provenía de las calles pero el suelo bendecido no era un sufrimiento que le agradara pasar y aunque en ese momento sólo sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, quizá por la campana, era algo tolerable, además, la plática estaba valiendo la pena.

Era la conversación más civilizada que habían tenido hasta ese momento. No negaba que antes no hubiese pensado en eso, tenía años queriendo tener una conversación más o menos decente con aquel ángel pero el tiempo y el deber siempre estaba de por medio para ambos. 

Pero ahí estaban los dos, compartiendo aquella botella de vino, tomando directamente de ella, algo que estaba seguro rompía algunas reglas tanto en el cielo como en el infierno. 

—¿Cuantas de sus reglas hemos roto? —Preguntó curioso mientras le pasaba la botella de vino al ángel.  
—No sé —Respondió Abiel dándole un trago al vino—Unas diez.  
—Genial.  
—¿Sí?  
—Si ¿No te preocupa? 

El ángel se encogió de hombros y bebió de la botella para después devolverla al demonio. 

—¿A ti? Oh, eres un demonio, supongo que te darán un ascenso por esto. —Abiel sonrió. —¿No?  
—No sé, no creo que esto sea algo digno de eso.—Aquello era algo que no había pensado.  
—¿Tentar a un ángel a embriagarse? por supuesto.  
—Ni siquiera lo intenté.

Era la verdad, no lo había hecho, ni siquiera había estado en sus planes. Pues una invitación no era lo mismo que una tentación.

Simplemente se habían encontrado en aquella fiesta en Venecia y Ezra se había robado aquella canasta con varias botellas de vino sin que Abiel le reprimiera.

Y en ese momento como una forma de atrevimiento y por mera curiosidad a saber si aceptaría le invitó a beber lejos de aquella aburrida extravagancia. El ángel había aceptado, algo que le había dado curiosidad. 

Y ahora estaban ahí, sentados uno a lado del otro, escuchando a la multitud y compartiendo el vino.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —Le preguntó mientras abría otra botella.  
—Curiosidad—Abiel miró un momento al suelo —Nos la pasamos peleando pero siempre has estado ahí y me preguntaba ¿en realidad es tan tonto como parece?  
—¿Y qué opinas?  
—Eres un tonto, sí, de eso no hay duda… pero no tan desagradable como pensaba.  
—Yo sigo pensando que eres un hijo de perra.  
—Mentiroso.  
—Yo no miento.  
—Si y eres pésimo haciéndolo, tu mirada te delata, 

“Mierda” pensó Ezra y tomó otro trago de vino. Abiel rió.

Siguieron bebiendo toda la noche. Hablaban sobre las cosas que hacían, los lugares que les gustaban, lo estresante que era tratar con sus jefes y Ezra se dió cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que pensaba. 

Abiel no era como los demás ángeles; era curioso, cuestionador e incluso travieso, no parecía encajar para nada en el cielo y por la forma en la que se expresaba quizá estaba consciente de ello. 

Pero había algo en él que denotaba infinita bondad pues a pesar de cuestionarse sobre el mundo parecía preocuparse demasiado por la humanidad.

¿Por qué? Ezra pensaba que no valía la pena y eso era algo que le molestaba de Abiel.

¿Qué veía en la Tierra que valiera la pena?

No le preguntaría pues estaba seguro no le gustaría la respuesta y en ese momento no quería pelear por algo así.

Pues de verdad estaba pasandola bien, y debía admitir que conforme avanzaba la plática pensaba que hasta podrían ser amigos. 

Pero eran enemigos por herencia y no podían hacer nada contra ello.

Las horas pasaron, ambos se relajaban más y más al punto de quedar acostados en el suelo del campanario.

—Crrreo que… cccreo que… —El ángel intentó ponerse de pie al momento de ver como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse —Debemos desenbriagarnos.  
—Sí…—Ezra realmente no quería hacerlo.

Y en segundos ya habían recuperado la sobriedad.

—Supongo que volveremos a nuestros deberes. —Abiel se colocó sus lentes con marco dorado y ató su cabello con una coleta. —Confío en que nadie se enterara de esto.  
—No tienen porqué—Ezra se colocó su abrigo negro.  
—Excelente.

Ambos se dieron la mano; el ángel se marchó.

Y Ezra se quedó solo en ese campanario deseando que aquello se volviera a repetir.


End file.
